Tainted
by nijiironocrayon
Summary: [ his existence is like a bright sun, even though I know that he is truly not ] / [ sometimes, I always wonder if I could taint him black ] / The conflicting thoughts of two people who caught up in a middle of complicated world. AU! Dark!Assassins. Yellow, Black.


**AU. Filled with dark mafia themes, underground hitmen, child assassin. Proceed carefully! Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

[ the current me is nothing to fulfil his lust ]

There was a sound of water dripping down at the window of a manor. The manor was very dark without any lights; only the light of the moon which passed the window shone through the quiet hallway.

*DRIP*

Today was already Fall in Catania which explained the heavy downfall. As the result of three-days rain, the main electricity supply was having a trouble which resulted in a blackout. However, that was _not _a reason why the manor was having a blackout now. At least, half of it was true. There were several _circumstances _that the manor of one of the most influential **Famiglia **turned like it was today.

*DRIP*

Sounds of dripping rain was still heard because the manor was pretty much _empty_. The manor who _once _full of men with guns was empty and quiet. The silence was deafening enough, but it was enough for _him _to finish his job now.

[ my every soul is aching for his ]

He looked at his bloody hands in question; since when it was this bloody? He had lost a track of time while playing with the _strings, _it seemed. Not that he cared, anyway.

*DRIP*

He wouldn't believe in anything except his bare hands. The only thing which stained with bloods except his clothes was this strong, red strings. He smiled wryly before he went to walk towards the end of the hallway. Looking back, he saw the empty, red stained walls behind him.

[ but it is still...not enough ]

There was still one more thing that he should finish. He had to go home hurriedly. After all, that person was waiting for him eagerly back home.

[ this way, I can not satisfy him ]

He dismissed his thought before he proceed dangling the strings to _something circle_.

"**Per favore, non mi uccida!**"

Though, the boy didn't even react to the beg. A loud, echoing shriek was heard when he pulled the strings together. Splash of bloods were covering him in an instant. However, the boy didn't change his expression even the slightest.

"...I'm sorry, I don't understand Italian that much..."

[ am I really worthy of your protection? ]

.

.

.

A boy around ten years old was walking at the long hallway alone. He was drenched in wet clothes because of rains. The traces of bloods were almost visible at the once white shirt. He was looking indifferent as usual; blank expression, stained injuries, and red strings around his little arms. Because of his wet clothes, there were water dripping when he walked away.

[ his existence is like a bright sun, even though I know that he is truly not ]

*TAP*

The boy stopped in front of the white ivory door. Hesitated to dirty the door, he twisted the doorknob very carefully. However, the boy was a bit shock when he saw the doorknob was turning itself. Someone was opening it at the other side of the door. Without changing his usual expression, he was greeted with a bear hug.

[ his arms are always warm, even though I know that they are only temporary ]

"**Benvenuti a casa**!" The man in front of him said cheerfully. Instead of backing off from the wetness of the clothes, the man with blonde hairs was still hugging the boy. He kissed the boy's nape gently. "**E'un peccato, **you're a bit late today."

The expression of the boy changed slightly. "...**Mi dispiace,** Kise_-sama_."

"Nah, it's alright." The man around early twenty called Kise released the hug. "At least Kurokocchi's back. I'm glad."

"Right." The boy nodded passively. He gestured with his chin. "**Voglio fare un bagno.**"

[ deep inside, I still wonder why you still have me white ]

"**Sì.**" The man nodded before letting the boy went inside the room and closed the door. A slight smirk escaped his lips. The possessiveness side of him turned on. Turning slightly, the boy smiled wryly, as if knowing what the man was thinking.

[ hey, do you honestly think that I do not know what are you thinking? ]

* * *

**Kise Ryota**

* * *

[ I want him to know how the world is dirty and unfair ]

The boy had finished taking a bath and presumed in going to bed before he saw the yellow haired man sat at the window frame. His handsome face frowned; but even like that the man was attracting enough. Turning his face slightly, the man smiled as he flipped the phone back. "You still have your hairs wet."

[ how cunning and greedy a person is, and how wrong your view to others ]

"...I do." The boy agreed blankly. "Do I have to dry it?"

Smiling wryly, the man gestured the boy to go to his side. "Come." And the boy did obdiently. The boy was shivering because of the cold air, yet the man pretended not to care. He was waiting to be _asked_, but those words would never came from the boy.

[ sometimes, I always wonder if I could taint him black ]

Instead of drying, the man was kissing the blue hairs lovingly. The boy was still standing motionlessly; unmoved, dazed. His eyes was empty, as it filled with the reflection of the moonlight on the dark sky. His thin pajamas made his body shiver, yet the man doubted that the cold air was the main reason.

"Do you not like it?" The man inquired with a smirk after a minute of snuggling. "You can always say no, or push me for example."

[ but I know what the consequences are, and I pretend not to care ]

The boy was quiet for a while. His light blue eyes were no longer reflecting the moonlight; they were yellow this time. The man secretly loved this part. That part of where the only thing reflected from his eyes were him.

"...That day, you accepted me." The boy's mouth parted slightly. "You gave me a place...and reason to live."

[ the boy is really too pure and too devoted much to his liking ]

"And if I say to continue killing people for me, will you do it?" The man chuckled lightly at his response. Even though he truly didn't intend to.

"I will." The boy added without any hesistance. "...That's my purpose of living. I'm useful, so you can't dispose me..._yet_."

A smirk tugged Ryota's lips. Tetsuya is very clever around his age; he was very resourceful. Deep down, inside his mind and forgotten heart, Ryota couldn't bear to see the very boy turned like him.

[ unfortunately, I want to keep his white longer only because my sanity needs it ]

Those statement lingered inside his mind before he smirked sweetly. Common people would be all deceited by this perfect face and fake smile. The man started to wonder if the boy had already fallen to his charm, yet.

"Let's go to sleep."

[ and when he didn't want to stay white, I would be the one who tainted it black ]

* * *

**This is my own version of Gunslinger Girl - Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya as fratello (partners). I like this pairing pretty much... Viva Kikuro! :D Might or might not continued, let's just say that I'm a troll X'D Don't review if you don't think this story is worth it. Thank you in advance, though.**


End file.
